List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of ThyssenKrupp. Australia *Top Ryde City, Sydney *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Sydney *David Jones, Melbourne, AustraliaModernized from manually controlled Johns & Waygood elevators. *Raine Square, Perth China Hong Kong *Hong Kong Wetland Park, Hong Kong, China (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Choi Tak Estate, Hong Kong, China (2010, Choi Shing/Sun House) *MTR West Kowloon Terminus, Hong Kong, China (2014, Escalators and Moving-Walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Hong Kong, China (2005) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui, China (2007, some blocks) *Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin, China (2010, All Blocks) *Lei Muk Sue Estate, Tsuen Wan, China (2005, some blocks) *On Kwan House, Shun On Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2012, MRL elevators) *Lok Foon House, Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2004) *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan, China (2010-2012, Mei/Yee Tsui House)They are replaced old Sabiem traction elevator (1979) on 2010-2012. *Hung Fook Estate, Yuen Long,China (2015, Hung Yan/Foon/Hei/Lok House) Mainland China *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport, Shanghai (2006) *St. Regis Hotel, Beijing Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Amaris Hotel Mangga Dua Square *Erha21 Clinic Kelapa Gading Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (2003, additional elevator serving 46-50) *Mayapada Tower 2 (2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 411 elevators) *Menara Kuningan (2007) *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (2012)Modernized from 1996 Thyssen elevators. Only the passenger elevators were modernized while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Halimun Medical Center, Manggarai *Menteng Executive Apartment *1 @ Cik Ditiro Menteng Residence *Redtop Hotel, Pecenongan *Ministry of Maritime and Fisheries Affairs (Kementerian Kelautan dan Perikanan) West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites Hotel (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) South Jakarta *The East Essence on Dharmawangsa *Wisma RSPP - Pertamina Central Hospital *The Manhattan Square (DSC destination dispatch elevators) Other cities *Bangka Trade Center, Pangkal Pinang *German Centre, BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (modernized from older Haushahn elevators) *Paramount Residences, Serpong, Banten *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Cinere (2014-2015) *Chiampelas Walk, Bandung (2003) *Hotel Patra Jasa, Bandung *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Garden Palace Hotel, Surabaya (access to function rooms, replacement from 1986 Haushahn elevators) *Kaza City Mall (formerly East Point Shopping Centre), Surabaya *Ayodya Resort Bali, Bali (modernization from unknown elevators) *Grand Sudirman Residential, Balikpapan Malaysia *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *Bangsar Village II, Bangsar, Kuala Lumpur *Casa Idalam (Jalan Ipoh), Kuala Lumpur Ritze Perdana 2, Damansara, Perdana, Selangor *Ameera Residences, Petaling Jaya *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - LCCT2, Sepang (2012-2013) *Olive, Subang Jaya *One Subang, Subang Jaya *X-Scan, Penang *Bay Star Condominium, Penang *Midfield Condo, Sg Besi Russia *Ostankino TV Tower, Moscow (2003, replacement from 1967 Rheinstal elevators) *Moscow Metro, Moscow (several stations) *Perekrestok Supermarket, Apelsin Shopping Center, Moscow *Vladivostok International Airport, Vladivostok Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre (2002)Modernized from Toshiba elevators. *Singapore Botanical Garden *Gleanagles Hospital *Hebron Bible Presbyterian Church *Beach Station (Linkbridge), Sentosa Island *Blk. 51 & 58 Ngee Ann Polytechnic *Solaris (office) *Sentosa Boardwalk, Sentosa Island *Jardin *Silversea *The Wharf Residence Thailand *Bangkok Art and Culture Center *Central Chidlom, BangkokNot destination dispatch elevators yet. *ARL (Airport Rail Link) Phaya Thai to Lat Krabang stations, Bangkok *ARL Suvarnabhumi Station, Samut Prakan *BTS Krung Thon Buri, Wongwian Yai and Bang Wa stations, Bangkok *CentralPlaza Ladprao, Bangkok (2011)Midernized from 1982 Mitsubishi elevators. *CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Prathom *Tesco Lotus Pinklao, Bangkok *Vue, Bangkok *Phuket Airport, Phuket *Tesco Lotus, Phuket * Tesco Lotus Pakkred, Nontaburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT), Bangkok ** Visawa Wattana Building * CentralPlaza, Udonthani United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *Nike - Westfield Stratford City, London *NatWest, Croydon, London *Barts Hospital, London *Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester United States *One World Trade Center, New York, NY (2013) *World Trade Center Memorial, New York, NY *Sheraton, Boston, MA *Boston Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA (2013-2014)Modernization of 1983 Westinghouse elevators into ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System elevators. France * Espace Jaurès Mall (2002),Brest, France * 8 Auguste Kervern Street Brest (2010), Brest, France * Centre Départemental d'Action Sociale, Brest, France * 256 Ernest Hermingway (2014), Brest, France * Village Club IGEA, Plougonvelin France Other countries *Keraudren Clinic (elevator for buildings 1;2;3) *Vancouver 2010 Olympic Village (The Village on False Creek), Vancouver B.C., Canada *Absolute World Towers, Toronto, ON, Canada (2010) *Bilbao Metro, Bilbao, Spain *Princess Hotel, Barcelona, Spain *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin, Germany *Stuttgard University, GermanyThese buildings have TWIN elevator system. *Helsinki Vantaa Airport, Terminal 2, Helsinki, Finland *H&M, Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *Warsaw Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirate *Doha International Airport, Doha, Qatar *Indira Gandhi International Airport Terminal 3, New Delhi, India *Shinsegae Centum City, Busan, South Korea *Centum Star Luxury Apartment Complex, Busan, South Korea *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Hanoi Keangnam Landmark Tower, Hanoi, Vietnam Notes and references ThyssenKrupp